


WEEK ONE: "Fuck, you're crazy"

by aforabsurd



Series: SKAM LYON — Season One [2]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, F/M, Muslim Character, can we say its, first ep yay, more content than the og, since its also set in france, skam remake, we meet nearly everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aforabsurd/pseuds/aforabsurd
Summary: Zoé Mercier starts her first year of high school with no friends. At all. The only people she has are her so-perfect boyfriend, Marco Alvarez and his best friend, Nathan Beaumont.How did she ends up having no other friends? That's a story for another time.However, as she tries to adapt to this new environment, she realizes that her boyfriend might not be as perfect and loyal as she thought he was.She founds herself lonelier than ever until someone she didn't expect come onto the picture.





	1. Clip 1: "FORGET ABOUT HER"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEEP IN MIND THAT ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE.

**MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 17, 9:13**

 

 

The screen is black until we see a video of the sky.

  

MARCO [V.O]

The world never ceases to grow. Our ancestors faced many things we wouldn't even be able to face today. All that happened in the past and brought us to where we are today is now only something that we learn in History Class and bores us to death.

 

As MARCO continues speaking, the video changes to multiples ones of teenagers drinking, smoking, eating, shopping and partying.

  

MARCO [V.O]

The only thing which we think about is ourselves, our little world. We think of ourselves as the center of the world, as if everything revolves around us. All we have in our head is partying and gossiping. We live in a consumerist society and forget that each of our actions has consequences.

 

Then the videos changes drastically and shows the sea full of litter, underages kids working in factories, the melting ice at the North Pole, polar bears struggling to stay alive and cars stuck in traffic disengaging heavy smoke.

 

MARCO [V.O] 

Every seconds, species under threat of extinction are dying from our need of Nutella which ends up destroying their natural environment. Our shirts are made by kids when at their age we were only thinking about cartoons and what our parents were going to give us for our afternoon snack. Our cars, our scooters and the extraction of oil keep rising the global warming which helps to melt sea ice ended up in tsunami destroying human construction.

 

The screen cuts to black.

 

 

EXT. COURTYARD, LYCÉE DU PARC

 

Then, ZOÉ MERCIER and MARCO ALVAREZ are revealed, sitting on a bench. MARCO holds his essay in his hands as ZOÉ nods.

 

MARCO

So, what do you think?

 

ZOÉ

It's great!

 

MARCO sighs.

 

MARCO

I need it to be perfect, but I don't see what I can add.

 

ZOÉ reads the text, thinking.

 

ZOÉ

I don't really know... I mean, to me it's already perfect.

 

MARCO shakes his head, grimacing.

 

MARCO

It's far from being perfect, with this I can't get more than a 14*.

  

ZOÉ frowns and sighs.

 

ZOÉ 

Um, maybe you could talk about the fact that Nature is trying to take back what belongs to her?

 

MARCO

Yeah. I'm not really sure, maybe I—

  

ZOÉ nods as MARCO continues explaining why he did certain thing. His voice fades away and _"Diva" by Beyoncé_ starts playing. As the chorus starts, LISA LAGARDE and PAULINE ROUSSEL walks through the yard, surrounded by their friends. ZOÉ watches them exit the school. MARCO realizes that ZOÉ don't listening to her, follows her gaze and sees LISA. LISA and her friends get out of the screen and we focus back on ZOÉ and MARCO. The song stops.

 

MARCO

Hey, you should forget about her.

  

ZOÉ looks down and starts playing with her fingers. MARCO takes one of her hands in his.

 

MARCO

Seriously Zoé, stop torturing yourself. You're worth far better than this.

 

ZOÉ smiles at MARCO and starts kissing him. While they do so, someone smacks them on the head. NATHAN BEAUMONT stands in front of them, a disgusted look on his face.

  

MARCO

What the hell?

 

NATHAN

This is disgusting. You're literally eating each other's faces.

  

MARCO rolls his eyes. He notices the paper in NATHAN's hand.

 

MARCO

What did you get?

 

NATHAN

18, you?

 

MARCO

It's due next week.

 

NATHAN looks at ZOÉ who was staring at her shoes. 

 

NATHAN

What about you Zoé? 

 

ZOÉ

She still hasn’t marked them. 

 

NATHAN

Sureeee. 

 

ZOÉ rolls her eyes. 

 

NATHAN

Anyway, we’ve got to go. 

 

MARCO nods and gets up, ZOÉ looks at them, confused. 

 

ZOÉ

Why?

 

MARCO

We promised to Adrien that we would meet at his house for some school work. 

  

ZOÉ nods, kissing him goodbye. 

 

ZOÉ

Do you want to come over tonight? I’m home alone. 

 

MARCO

Your brother isn’t going to be there? 

 

ZOÉ rolls her eyes. 

  

ZOÉ

It’s basically the same. 

 

MARCO smiles and they kiss for a solid 5 seconds.

 

NATHAN

Come on, you two are giving me nightmares! 

  

MARCO chuckles and walks away after kissing ZOÉ one last time. _« A world alone » by Lorde_ starts playing as ZOÉ is left alone on the bench. She looks around as everyone is with their friends and decides to leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * in France, our text/exam are marked on a score out of 20.  
> 1 being the lowest and 20 being the highest.
> 
> —— 
> 
> show tumblr : skamlyon.tumblr.com.  
> priv : nicoflares.tumblr.com.


	2. Clip 2: "OUR SOCIETY IS DYING"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEEP IN MIND THAT ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE.

**MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 17, 21:13**

 

INT. ZOÉ’S ROOM, ZOÉ’S HOUSE.

 

 _« A world alone » by Lorde_ continues playing. ZOÉ sits on her bed and reads a book. Her bed is full of her school stuff, her essay is on full sight marked of a 6/20. She sighs and puts the book down and takes her phone in her hand. She looks for a text from MARCO but nothing.

 

 

21:13

 **ZOÉ** : when are u coming??

 

 

ZOÉ sighs as she gets no response. She clicks on instagram and start scrolling through the photos when she sees a photo of PAULINE. ZOÉ zooms on it and sniggers. The music stops as an incoming FaceTime call from NATHAN appears on her screen.

 

 

NATHAN

Hi.

 

 

They wave at each other.

 

 

NATHAN

Is Marco with you?

 

 

ZOÉ frowns.

 

 

ZOÉ

No, I thought he was with you at Adrien’s.

 

NATHAN

That was like, ages ago.

 

 

ZOÉ sighs and looks around her. Her room is a terrible mess.

 

 

NATHAN

What were you doing?

 

 

ZOÉ takes her book in hand and shows it to NATHAN who chuckles.

 

 

NATHAN

Horace*! A real piece of art, you’ll see.

 

 

ZOÉ raises her eyebrow, putting the book back on her bed.

 

 

ZOÉ

Yeah, I doubt that.

 

 

NATHAN nods and they stay there, in an awkward silence.

 

 

ZOÉ

Have you seen Pauline's new insta photo?

 

NATHAN

No, why?

 

ZOÉ

She tried to facetune her face but it looks sooo fucking bad.

 

 

NATHAN scrolls on his phone and chuckles.

 

 

NATHAN

She looks like Donald Trump.

 

 

ZOÉ laughs.

 

 

NATHAN

Don't you know the big news?

 

ZOÉ

About who?

 

NATHAN

Lisa and Pauline.

 

 

ZOÉ shakes her head.

 

 

ZOÉ

No, why? What’s going on?

 

NATHAN

They want to organize the biggest party the school has ever known.

 

 

ZOÉ snorts.

 

 

ZOÉ

Seriously? There is no point doing that.

 

NATHAN

I know right? It’s kind of pathetic, isn’t it? Trying to reach for popularity like that.

 

 

ZOÉ nods and raises her head. Her eyes lands on the wall on a photo of her, LISA and PAULINE.

 

 

NATHAN

You miss her?

 

 

ZOÉ shrugs like it’s nothing.

 

 

NATHAN

You should talk to her, she won't bite you.

 

 

ZOÉ looks at him like he’s crazy.

 

 

ZOÉ

I beg to differ.

 

NATHAN

Did she actually bite you?!

 

 

ZOÉ rolls her eyes, amused.

 

 

ZOÉ

Yeah, it’s a long story.

 

NATHAN

I’ve got all night baby.

 

 

ZOÉ raises her eyebrow at the nickname. NATHAN puts his hands up in surrender.

 

 

NATHAN

Sorry, sorry. I’m too used to Marco saying it.

 

 

At the same time she receives a text from MARCO.

 

 

21:16

 **MARCO** 💗💗 : i’m outside

 **ZOÉ** : coming

 

 

She looks back at NATHAN who was already staring at her.

 

 

ZOÉ

Speaking of the devil, he’s here.

 

NATHAN

Yes girl, go get it!

 

 

ZOÉ rolls her eyes and hung up. ZOÉ gets up from her bed and out of her room.

 

 

 

INT. LIVING ROOM, ZOÉ’S HOUSE.

 

 

 

ZOÉ opens the door on MARCO and they kiss. He walks in the house and ZOÉ closes the door behind him.

 

 

ZOÉ

I texted you, why didn’t you answer?

 

MARCO

My phone was on mute, once I saw your text I was already behind your door.

 

 

ZOÉ nods and they start walking up the stairs. As they walk through the corridor ZOÉ seems to remember something.

 

 

ZOÉ

Where were you?

 

MARCO

At Adrien’s. I’ve told you earlier.

 

 

 

INT. ZOÉ’S ROOM, ZOÉ’S HOUSE

 

 

 

They enter ZOÉ room’s. ZOÉ sits on her bed as MARCO puts his jacket and his backpack on her desk.

 

 

ZOÉ

Nathan told me that you went home ages ago.

 

 

MARCO sits down on her desk chair and shakes his head.

 

 

MARCO

No, he went home and I stayed.

 

 

ZOÉ nods and gets up, taking her school work from her bed to put it on her desk. MARCO chuckles and takes her arm in his hand.

 

 

MARCO

What, you don’t trust me?

 

 

ZOÉ doesn’t answer and looks away.

 

 

MARCO

Don't you trust me?

 

 

MARCO releases ZOÉ’s arm and fakes being hurt by putting his hands on his chest. ZOÉ chuckles.

 

 

ZOÉ

I do trust you.

 

 

He smiles and kisses her, pressing her against her desk. They pull away and ZOÉ’s take his hand and starts to lead him toward her bed but MARCO sees her essay on her desk. He takes the paper in one hand and pulls her back next to him.

 

 

MARCO

Wait! You’ve got a 6! You said that your teacher still hadn’t marked them.

 

 

ZOÉ groans and hides her face in his shoulder.

 

 

MARCO

Okay, let’s hear what you wrote.

 

 

ZOÉ tries to take back her essay but MARCO is quicker and raises the paper so that she can’t reach it.

 

 

MARCO

"Our society is dying". You really started your essay with "Our society is dying" ? Fuck, you’re crazy.

 

 

He chuckles and shakes his head. ZOÉ sighs and goes sits on her bed. MARCO puts down her essay and walk towards her. He sits next to her and put his hand on her cheek.

 

 

MARCO

Come on, it’s not the end of the world.

 

 

ZOÉ doesn’t answer and stares at her wall.

 

 

MARCO

You’ll do better next time.

 

 

ZOÉ folds her arm but MARCO starts peppering kisses all over her face making her laugh. MARCO starts tickling her and quickly end up on top of her. ZOÉ laughter slows down and they stare in eye other until ZOÉ starts kissing him. They start kissing deeper and deeper as " _Bambina" by PNL_ starts playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Horace is a book written by Corneille. In France, we have to study it in our first year of high school. 
> 
> ——
> 
> show tumblr : skamlyon.tumblr.com.  
> priv : nicoflares.tumblr.com.


	3. Clip 3 : "NOT REALLY MY SCENE"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEEP IN MIND THAT ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE.

**TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 18, 09:25**

  
Shoot of the outside of the school, then of ZOÉ.

  
INT. LIBRARY, LYCÉE DU PARC

  
_"Bambina" by PNL_ continues playing, this time in ZOÉ’s headphone. She sits at a table, alone, doing her homework. She raises her head when she hears LISA talking loudly to PAULINE about a party on Friday. ZOÉ takes off one of her headphone discreetly and listens to what LISA is saying.

 

  
LISA  
We need to get there together, it will show how much invested in students life we are.

 

PAULINE  
Yes and we need people to notice us if we want them to go to our party.

 

LISA  
Absolutely, when should we go?

 

  
ZOÉ looks rather sad and envious when she realizes that a girl —HANAÉ MURATA— is standing right in front of her.  HANAÉ is a stylish, Japanese girl. 

 

  
HANAÉ  
Can I sit there?

 

  
ZOÉ nods, confused.

 

  
HANAÉ  
You shouldn’t listen to other people discussion.

 

ZOÉ  
Yeah… I know.

 

  
The girl takes out her folder and looks straight at ZOÉ. ZOÉ clears her throat, clearly uncomfortable.

 

  
ZOÉ  
Sorry but, who are you?

 

HANAÉ  
Hanaé.

 

  
ZOÉ nods.

 

  
ZOÉ  
I’m Z— 

 

HANAÉ  
Zoé, I know.

 

ZOÉ  
Uh, how?

 

  
HANAÉ sighs and fiddles with her pen.

 

  
HANAÉ  
We’re in the same Spanish class.

 

ZOÉ  
Really?

 

  
HANAÉ nods.

 

  
HANAÉ  
Yeah. Anyway, are you going to the party?

 

ZOÉ  
Which one?

 

HANAÉ  
The one on friday.

 

  
ZOÉ shrugs.

 

  
ZOÉ  
I don’t know. I mean, it’s not really my scene.

 

HANAÉ  
What do you mean, "not your scene". You’re not invited?

 

ZOÉ  
I am! We live in the same neighbourhood. 

 

 

HANAÉ nods.

 

 

HANAÉ  
Then why don't you wanna come?

 

ZOÉ  
I won't know anyone there.

 

  
HANAÉ shrugs.

 

  
HANAÉ  
I'll be there so you'll know me.

 

ZOÉ  
Um, yeah sure but—

   
HANAÉ  
Well, I have to go.

 

ZOÉ  
But—

 

  
HANAÉ gather her stuff and gets up.

 

  
HANAÉ  
See you Friday.

 

  
HANAÉ is out of the room before ZOÉ even had the chance to answer.

 

  
ZOÉ  
See you…

 

  
ZOÉ sighs, still confused from what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> show tumblr : skamlyon.tumblr.com.  
> priv : nicoflares.tumblr.com.


	4. Clip 4 : "SUBWAY SURFERS"

**WEDNESDAY, SEPTEMBER 19, 10:03**

 

EXT. COURTYARD, LYCÉE DU PARC

 

ZOÉ sits on a bench, playing a game on her phone. MARCO arrives and kiss her, taking her phone away from her.

 

 

MARCO

Subway Surfers is still a thing?

 

 

He chuckles and hands her back her phone. ZOÉ playfully rolls her eyes and kiss him. MARCO takes place on the bench next to her.

 

 

MARCO

What’s up?

 

ZOÉ

 Nothing much, I was just wondering if we could go to the party on Friday?

 

 

ZOÉ starts playing with her fingers.

 

 

MARCO

What party?

 

ZOÉ

Esteban’s birthday.

 

 

MARCO frowns.

 

 

MARCO

We don’t even know him, why should we go?

 

ZOÉ

I do, plus everyone is going.

 

MARCO

So? Do you wanna do everything that everyone else does?

 

 

ZOÉ shrugs.

 

 

ZOÉ  
No, no… I just thought that it was a nice way to start the year.

 

  
MARCO sighs and takes her hand in is.

 

  
MARCO  
Alright, if you really want to.

 

  
ZOÉ smiles widely and kiss him.

 

  
MARCO  
On one condition.

 

ZOÉ  
Which one?

 

MARCO  
Nathan comes with us to my aunt's house.

 

  
ZOÉ groans.

 

  
ZOÉ  
But it was supposed to be only the two of us…

 

MARCO  
Come on, you know how his parents are. I can’t leave him here.

 

ZOÉ  
Fine, fine…

 

  
MARCO smiles.

 

  
MARCO  
Why don’t you ask Lyana to come with us?

 

  
ZOÉ shakes her head.

 

  
ZOÉ  
She going to Nantes with her mother.

 

MARCO  
Well, then I guess it’s only going to be the three of us.

 

  
ZOÉ nods looking quite sad.

 

 

MARCO  
It’s still going to be fun, don’t worry.

 

ZOÉ  
If you say so.

 

MARCO  
Give me a smile.

 

  
ZOÉ fakes smile for less than a second.

 

  
MARCO  
Please, baby.

 

  
ZOÉ rolls her eyes and smiles for real this time.

 

  
MARCO  
That’s my girl.

 

  
They start kissing as  " _True colors" by The Weeknd_ starts playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> show tumblr : skamlyon.tumblr.com.  
> priv : nicoflares.tumblr.com.


	5. Clip 5 : "NOTHING DISGUSTING"

**THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 20, 19:43**

Shoots of the outside of ZOÉ's house then of her kitchen window.

 

 

INT. KITCHEN, ZOÉ’S HOUSE

 

 

 _"True colors" by the Weeknd_ continue playing. ZOÉ sits at her kitchen table, waiting for her food to cook. She has her head on her hand and is staring at the pan. Her phone vibrates indicating a text.

 

 

19:43  
**MARCO** 💗💗 : can’t come tonight  
I’ll explain it to you tomorrow

 

 **ZOÉ** : nothing too bad?

 

 **MARCO** 💗💗: no don’t worry

 

 **ZOÉ** : ok love u

 

 

ZOÉ sighs from the lack of answer and starts tracing shapes with her finger on the marble of the kitchen island. With her other hand, she clicks on instagram and type "Hanaé Murata" on the search bar of the app. Only one profile comes up, ZOÉ clicks on it realizes that HANAÉ profile is in private. Her thumb hovers over the follow button for a few seconds before finally pressing it. She puts down her phone and starts pouring her food in a plate when we hear keys in the door. The song stops as ROMAIN MERCIER enters the house. He puts his things down and enters the kitchen where ZOÉ is eating.

 

  
ROMAIN  
Sweet, you made me food!

 

  
ROMAIN picks some pastas with his bare hand on ZOÉ's plate and she pinches him off.

 

  
ZOÉ  
Keep your disgusting hands away from my food.

 

  
ROMAIN rolls his eyes and takes a plate for himself out. 

 

 

ROMAIN  
My hands are anything but disgusting.

 

ZOÉ  
You’re the one saying that, I don’t know where you put them.

 

  
ROMAIN chuckles and sits down next to ZOÉ.

 

  
ROMAIN  
And you certainly don’t want to know.

 

  
ZOÉ cringes.

 

  
ZOÉ  
Where were you?

 

ROMAIN  
At Eva’s.

 

  
ZOÉ nods as they eat in silence.

 

  
ROMAIN  
You’re not going to ask me how it’s going between us?

 

ZOÉ  
Do I really wanna know?

 

  
ROMAIN chuckles and shakes his head.

 

  
ROMAIN  
Nothing disgusting.

 

  
ZOÉ rolls her eyes.

 

  
ZOÉ  
Alright. How it’s going between you two?

 

ROMAIN  
We just broke up so I would say that it's isn't going very well.

 

  
ZOÉ frowns.

 

 

ZOÉ  
And you’re not sad or anything?

 

ROMAIN  
It’s not like I loved her or even remotely liked her. She was there only when I needed her.

 

  
ZOÉ grimaces knowing exactly what he meant.

 

  
ZOÉ  
Okay, too much information.

 

  
ROMAIN shrugs, continuing to eat.

 

  
ROMAIN  
You’re going to the party on Friday?

 

ZOÉ  
Yep.

 

ROMAIN  
Cool. It’s going to be your first high school party?

 

 

ZOÉ nods.

 

  
ROMAIN  
You’ll see, it’s chill.

 

  
ZOÉ gets up and puts her plate in the sink.

 

  
ROMAIN  
However, don’t act like we know each other, alright?

 

ZOÉ  
I wasn’t planning on doing so.

 

ROMAIN  
Cool.

 

  
ZOÉ nods and leaves the room going up the stairs as _"Pierre, feuille, papier, ciseaux" by Columbine_ starts playing.

 

 

 

INT. ZOÉ’S ROOM, ZOÉ’S HOUSE.

 

 

ZOÉ lies down on her bed and takes her phone. She checks for a notification from HANAÉ’s or for a text from MARCO but nothing. She sighs and stares outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> show tumblr : skamlyon.tumblr.com.  
> priv : nicoflares.tumblr.com.


	6. CLIP 6 : "WE HAVE A CONCERT TONIGHT"

**FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 21, 7:49**

 

 

  
EXT. GATES, LYCÉE DU PARC

 

  
_« Pierre, feuille, papier, ciseaux » by Columbine_ continue playing in ZOÉ’s headphones as she waits in front of the school. She checks her phone for a text from MARCO but she hasn’t receive anything since last night.

 

 

7:50  
**ZOÉ** : you’re not coming to school today??  
marco??

 

 

ZOÉ sighs and takes a last look around before going in.

 

 

INT. HALLWAY, LYCÉE DU PARC

 

  
She walks through the corridors but someone hits her shoulder. The music stops. ZOÉ turns around to see who it is and finds herself in front of LISA.

 

  
LISA  
Watch where you’re going!

 

  
ZOÉ nods, still under the shock. LISA walks away with PAULINE.

 

  
PAULINE  
She didn’t even apologize.

 

LISA  
I know! Who the hell does she thinks she is?!

 

  
ZOÉ stares sadly at their back before heading towards her class. At the end of the corridor she sees NATHAN talking with a generic white boy — ADRIEN GALLET. ZOÉ heads toward them.

 

 

ZOÉ  
Hi!

 

NATHAN  
What’s up?

 

  
ZOÉ high fives both of them.

 

  
ADRIEN  
I should probably go, I don’t wanna be late again.

 

  
ADRIEN nods at them and leaves.

 

  
ZOÉ  
Have you heard from Marco?

 

NATHAN  
No, why? What’s going on?

 

ZOÉ  
He hasn’t answered any of my texts since last night.

 

  
NATHAN sighs.

 

  
NATHAN  
Weird. I hope he’s not sick, we have a concert tonight.

 

  
ZOÉ frowns and shakes her head.

 

  
ZOÉ  
Impossible, we’re supposed to go to Esteban's party.

 

NATHAN  
I don’t think so, we’ve had our tickets for months now. Didn’t he tell you anything?

 

ZOÉ  
No he didn’t!

 

  
ZOÉ starts seething.

 

  
ZOÉ  
Fuck. Can you try texting him?

 

NATHAN  
Sure.

 

  
NATHAN takes his phone out of his pocket and sends a text to MARCO.

 

  
NATHAN  
Nothing, apparently he hasn’t been online for ten hours.

 

 

ZOÉ sighs.

 

  
NATHAN  
Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s fine. It’s probably just that his mom needed him or something.

 

ZOÉ  
Yeah, I hope so.

 

  
The bell rings, interrupting them.

 

  
NATHAN  
I’m pretty sure that he just ran out of battery or something like that. Don’t worry.

 

  
ZOÉ nods as NATHAN leaves her alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> show tumblr : skamlyon.tumblr.com.  
> priv : nicoflares.tumblr.com.


	7. Clip 7 : "SLUT"

**FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 21, 19:48**

 

 

Shoots of ZOÉ's house then of ZOÉ's bedroom window. 

 

 

 

INT. ZOÉ’S ROOM, ZOÉ’S HOUSE.

 

 

ZOÉ is sitting on her bed and watches Atypical on her laptop. ROMAIN bursts into her room making her jump.

 

  
ZOÉ  
What do you want?

 

ROMAIN  
You’re not going to the party? I was about to leave.

 

  
ZOÉ sighs and ROMAIN sits down at her desk.

 

  
ZOÉ  
Marco isn’t coming.

 

ROMAIN  
So? You need to be with him every time you wanna do something?

 

  
ZOÉ rolls her eyes.

 

  
ZOÉ  
No! Of course not.

 

ROMAIN  
Then, what’s the problem?

 

ZOÉ  
I won’t know anyone there.

 

  
ROMAIN shakes his head in disbelief.

 

  
ROMAIN  
It’s a party. Everyone will be drunk.

 

  
ZOÉ closes her laptop.

 

ZOÉ  
Being drunk won’t make them friend with me.

 

ROMAIN  
Actually, it will. Most people are very friendly when they’re drunk.

 

  
ZOÉ sighs.

 

  
ZOÉ  
Fine.

 

ROMAIN  
Cool, now get dressed and do whatever you need to do, but be ready in less than half an hour or I’ll leave without you.

 

  
ZOÉ nods and ROMAIN leaves her room. She puts some music on and _« Bad Liar » by Selena Gomez_ starts playing. ZOÉ runs in the bathroom.

 

CUT to ZOÉ getting out of the bathroom, a towel hanging around her body. She goes through her drawer and tries on a green t-shirt with a black jean skirt. Then she changes the shirt for a blue one before trying on a black dress. She puts a pair of black tights on and turn around looking at her outfit. She smiles to herself.

 

CUT to ZOÉ putting eyeliner and lipstick on. She curls the tip of her hair and looks at herself one more time. Happy of herself, she turns off the lights and gets out of the room.

 

 

  
EXT. STREET

 

  
CUT to ZOÉ and ROMAIN walking down the street. CUT to them arriving in front of a house. The song fades away and is being replaced by _« HUMBLE » by Kendrick Lamar_.

 

  
ROMAIN  
Guess this is where our path splits.

 

 

INT. ENTRANCE, ESTEBAN’S HOUSE

 

  
ZOÉ nods and each go his way. ZOÉ stands in the middle of the crowd, looking out for familiar faces. Suddenly, HANAÉ appears in front of her and hugs her.

 

  
HANAÉ  
You came! I always knew that I was really persuasive.

 

 

ZOÉ awkwardly hugs her back and smiles.

 

  
HANAÉ  
Come on, let’s dance!

 

  
HANAÉ takes ZOÉ hand and leads her toward the living room.

 

 

INT. LIVING ROOM, ESTEBAN’S HOUSE

 

  
ZOÉ and HANAÉ starts dancing. HANAÉ is clearly drunk and ZOÉ stops her from falling multiple times. HANAÉ leans on ZOÉ and approach her mouth near her ear.

 

  
HANAÉ  
Can you get me something to drink?

 

  
ZOÉ nods and leaves for the kitchen.

 

 

INT. KITCHEN, ESTEBAN’S HOUSE

 

 

As ZOÉ enters the kitchen, she notices LISA filling her glass. She mutters a small « fuck » under her breath and walks towards the alcohol. LISA stares down at her.

 

  
ZOÉ  
Lisa, you can’t avoid me forever, eventually we’ll have to talk.

 

  
LISA doesn’t answer and folds her arms.

 

  
ZOÉ  
I miss you.

 

  
LISA scoffs.

 

  
ZOÉ  
Come on, say something please. Anything.

 

  
LISA analyses the way ZOÉ is dressed with a nasty look.

 

LISA  
If you’re wondering if your dress is too short, the answer is yes. You look like a slut.

 

  
LISA gives her the middle finger and leaves. ZOÉ watches her exit the room, shocked. A blonde white girl — MAELLINE DAVY —  approaches ZOÉ.

 

  
MAELLINE  
Did you know that girls who insult other girls of slut have 95% more chance to die from a thunderbolt.

 

  
ZOÉ looks at MAELLINE surprised.

 

  
ZOÉ  
For real?

 

  
MAELLINE chuckles.

 

  
MAELLINE  
No, but it would be really cool.

 

  
ZOÉ nods and chuckles too.

 

  
ZOÉ  
Yeah…

 

  
MAELLINE looks at where LISA leaved to.

 

  
MAELLINE  
Who was that girl anyway?

 

ZOÉ  
An old friend, the only important thing is that now she hates me.

 

MAELLINE  
Well, if she treats you like that you’re absolutely better off without her.

 

  
ZOÉ sighs, filling two glasses.

 

  
MAELLINE  
I’m Maelline by the way.

 

ZOÉ  
Zoé.

 

 

They shake hands and look around, the silence becoming sightly uncomfortable. MAELLINE checks her phone.

 

  
MAELLINE  
Anyway, I should probably go back out there. My friend is going to worry otherwise.

 

ZOÉ  
Okay.

 

MAELLINE  
See you.

 

  
MAELLINE waves at ZOÉ’s and gets out of sight. ZOÉ sighs and takes the two drinks in her hands, making her way back to the living room.

 

 

INT. LIVING ROOM, ESTEBAN’S HOUSE

 

  
ZOÉ’s eyes screens the room, searching for HANAÉ. She finally sees her and head toward her.

 

  
HANAÉ  
You’re back!

 

  
HANAÉ takes her drink from ZOÉ and starts dancing again. She takes a sip from her drink and stops dancing. ZOÉ puts her hand on HANAÉ’s arm, a concerned look on her face.

 

  
HANAÉ  
Zoééé, I need to pee.

 

  
ZOÉ sighs and leads HANAÉ to the bathroom.

 

 

INT. CORRIDOR, ESTEBAN’S HOUSE

 

  
She tries to open it but it’s locked. ZOÉ knocks on the door but it still doesn’t open.

 

  
HANAÉ  
Zoééé.

 

ZOÉ sticks her ear against the door and tries to listen to what’s going inside. HANAÉ sneak up behind ZOÉ and murmurs in her ear.

 

  
HANAÉ  
Is someone doing the thing?

 

  
ZOÉ rolls her eyes and tries listening again, this time hearing muffled cries. She knocks on the door and screams to the person inside. The song ends and « Wake me up » by Avicii plays instead.

 

  
ZOÉ  
Hey! You inside the bathroom, are you okay?

 

  
To ZOÉ’s surprise, the door unlocks and opens on a brunette —ALEXIE BAUD— crying. ZOÉ looks concerned.

 

  
ZOÉ  
Are you okay?

 

  
ALEXIE nods as HANAÉ realizes what’s going on.

 

  
HANAÉ  
Oh no, don’t cry girl! It’s a party!

 

  
HANAÉ gets out of ZOÉ's embrace and hugs ALEXIE who opens has her eyes wide open.

 

  
ZOÉ  
Sorry, she’s drunk. Are you sure that you’re okay? ‘Cause you don’t look okay at all.

 

ALEXIE  
Yes, yes. I’m fine.

 

  
ZOÉ nods as ALEXIE wipes her tears off her face, still being hugged by HANAÉ.

 

  
ZOÉ  
Can I do anything for you? Maybe call a friend?

 

ALEXIE  
Can you get Maelline?

 

  
ZOÉ nods and tries to take HANAÉ with her but the girl stays glued to ALEXIE. ZOÉ apologizes and goes back to the living room.

 

 

INT. LIVING ROOM, ESTEBAN’S HOUSE

 

  
ZOÉ makes her way through the crowd and spots MAELLINE in a corner talking to some guy. ZOÉ finally reaches her and MAELLINE smiles widely upon seeing ZOÉ.

 

  
MAELLINE  
Zoé!

 

  
ZOÉ stares at the guy who decides to leave when he realizes that he’s not wanted here.

 

  
MAELLINE  
What’s up?

 

ZOÉ  
There’s a girl in the bathroom crying and she asked for you.

 

MAELLINE  
Oh shit.

 

ZOÉ  
Yeah, come on, follow me.

 

  
ZOÉ leads MAELLINE to where she was seconds ago.

 

 

INT. CORRIDOR, ESTEBAN’S HOUSE

 

  
ZOÉ  
Here we are.

 

  
ZOÉ knocks on the door and ALEXIE opens it. MAELLINE hugs her and HANAÉ raises her glass, smiling at ZOÉ.

 

 

ALEXIE

Thanks. 

 

 

ZOÉ nods and get in the bathroom. 

 

 

INT. BATHROOM, ESTEBAN’S HOUSE

 

 

ZOÉ kneels down in front of HANAÉ who brightly smiles when she sees her. 

 

 

HANAÉ

Can we go back to the living room? I wanna dance. 

 

 

ZOÉ nods. 

 

 

ZOÉ

Can you get up? 

 

 

HANAÉ shakes her head. ZOÉ circles HANAÉ’s waist with her arm and puts HANAÉ’s arm around her own shoulders. ZOÉ passes MAELLINE and ALEXIE who where talking in front of the bathroom. 

 

 

INT. LIVING ROOM, ESTEBAN’S HOUSE

 

 

HANAÉ starts jumping in the air as ZOÉ looks around her. A boy around her age approach her. 

 

 

HANAÉ

Matt!

 

 

HANAÉ jumps in his arms nearly knocking him off. He awkwardly hugs her back.

 

 

HANAÉ

Where were you? 

 

MATTHÉO

Outside with Elyas. 

 

 

ZOÉ and MATTHÉO nods at each others awkwardly waiting for HANAÉ to introduce them. 

 

 

HANAÉ

I’ve been looking out for you all night! 

 

MATTHÉO 

You weren’t alone.

 

HANAÉ 

No! I was with Zoé! 

 

 

ZOÉ steps back and leaves the house when she realizes that neither of them are still acknowledging her. 

 

  
_CUT TO BLACK._

 

_CUT TO THE CREDIT AS THE SONG CONTINUES PLAYING._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> show tumblr : skamlyon.tumblr.com.  
> priv : nicoflares.tumblr.com.


End file.
